


Can't Sleep

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love your fanfics! and was womdering if you could write a realllyyyy smutty one. Where David is teasing the reader talking dirty to her ect. Sorry if it is vague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

You knew you had to get up early the next morning, but your eyes just wouldn’t stay shut: no matter what you did, you couldn’t fall asleep. Maybe a little walk and a glass of water would help you out.  
You lifted the covers and rolled stealthily off the bed, trying not to wake David as he softly snored next to you. You tiptoed out of the room and to the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed a drink, and stood there for a moment figuring you wouldn’t be there very long.  
You soon heard David’s feet sleepily shuffling down the hall to find you, and he soon appeared in the doorway wearing only his plaid pajama pants and rubbing his eyes.  
“Just what are you doing up, then?” He asked, leaning against the doorway.  
“I couldn’t sleep.” You said, taking a sip of your drink, “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”  
“Nah.” David sighed, “I just rolled over expecting to find you and you had gone.”  
“Aww.” You frowned as you placed your drink on the counter, “I did wake you. I’m sorry sweetie, let’s go back to bed.” You moved to walk out of the room when David walked to you and placed his hands firmly on your hips and pressed you back against the counter. You could feel what really must have woken him up against you as he leaned in to lick your lips and take your bottom lip between his teeth.   
“Unh, David.” You moaned as your eyes rolled backward, “You know I have to be up early.”  
“Mmm.” His fingers dug a bit deeper into your hips as he focused his lips on your neck, “But I thought you couldn’t get to sleep.” He said, “Perhaps a proper fucking might help you.”  
As if you weren’t already throbbing in response to his touch, you felt yourself leak a bit in response to his words. A soft sigh escaped your throat as his lips brushed against your jaw and his breath tickled your ear. David’s hands moved up your body under the tshirt you were wearing and you went limp between him and the counter.  
“That’s my girl.” He whispered as he reached behind you and picked you up bridal style to carry you back to bed as you protested half-heartedly.  
David set your feet on the floor beside the bed before slipping your tshirt over your head and tossing it to the floor, and you stood in front of him wearing only your panties. David’s mouth turned up at one end and that left eyebrow of his peaked in arousal as he studied your body without putting his hands on you.  
“You are perfect,” he remarked, “do you know that?”  
Your mouth wouldn’t open to respond out of a mix of self-consciousness and excitement, but the exaggerated rise and fall of your breasts as your breathing got heavier told David he was getting to you.  
He hovered his hands close to your skin, still without touching you as he ran them all over you.   
“And just look at those pretty little lips.” His eyes stayed on your now parted lips as he finally touched you only to push your panties past your hips and let them drop to your ankles.  
“You’re just dripping for me now, aren’t you?” He asked as he let one finger slip between your folds, only to pull it out again much too soon, “Mmm, so you are.” He concluded as he put the finger in his mouth and sucked it clean. The smacking sound it made as he pulled his finger from his lips sent another throb between your thighs, and you knew you couldn’t take this much longer.  
David then dropped his pajama pants and boxers to his ankles in one movement and kicked them to the side. He took his hard, thick cock in his right hand and dragged it up and down slowly a few times as he watched you stand in front of him, burning for him to touch you anywhere. You squeaked out a moan at the sight of him touching himself, and David’s smirk turned into a sly smile as he stepped closer, just enough for him to bend his knees slightly and slip the head of his cock between your folds where his finger had been just moments ago. He teased you with the head as he continued moving his fist up and down his cock.   
You heard David grunt as you let your head fall to the side and your eyes roll backward. Again he stopped too soon as he straightened his legs and placed one hand on each of your breasts and ran his thumbs over your already hard nipples as he spoke softly against your lips:  
“I think you could use that proper fucking I talked about earlier, what do you think, ___________?”  
You nodded.  
“Mmm, good.” He continued, “Then get on your hands and knees and let me fuck you, hm?”  
You turned away from him and climbed onto the bed with your knees right at the edge so your feet hung at either side of David’s legs. He placed his left hand firmly on your left hip as he positioned himself at your entrance.  
“Do you want it?” He asked.  
“Mmhm.” You squeaked.  
“Say please.”  
“Please..” You half-whispered.  
“What?”  
“Please, David.” You practically begged. You were throbbing all over and dripping for want of him, and you couldn’t bare it any longer.  
“Very well, then.” He said before he began mercilessly thrusting his thick length inside you again and again, using his hands on your hips as leverage to go even harder as you moaned at the impact of each thrust. Your arms went limp and you collapsed onto your elbows. The side of your face pressed into the mattress causing your screams and moans to be slightly muffled as David refused to let up, the guttural sounds escaping his throat only making you want him more.  
“Lie down.” David said after a while, pulling himself out of you, “I want to see your face when you cum for me.”  
You more or less collapsed onto your side and David rolled you onto your back and pushed your knees apart, staring longingly between your thighs. You were slick and glistened in the light from the streetlamp outside coming in through the window.  
“Mmmph,” he sighed, “You are so wet, darling.”   
He placed his hands on the bed to climb on top of you, but not before leaning his head down between your thighs to give you one long lick: “And you taste so good.”   
Your back arched and your toes curled at his words as he climbed onto the bed so his eyes were level with yours. He kissed you gently as he slid inside you again and you moaned against his lips. He held himself over you by his hands on either side of your head, and your eyes trailed down his long torso to see his cock moving in and out of you. You instinctively bent your knees so he could go deeper inside you as you twisted the sheets beneath you in your fists.  
His eyes followed yours and he watched himself fuck you for a long while before dragging his gaze back up to meet yours:  
“I’m so close, __________.” He breathed, his voice husky, “Are you gonna cum for me?”  
He knew the sound of your name would be enough to send you over the edge, and your back arched and your head pressed back into the mattress as you prepared for your orgasm.  
“Come on!” David begged as his thrusts lost their rhythm and he tried to hold himself off. You untangled one hand from the sheets and ran a few fingers over your clit and practically screamed as you felt yourself gush around his cock as every muscle in your body contracted in euphoria. Your eyelids threatened to slam shut, but you forced them open so you could watch David as he finished.  
“Agh! Fuck!” David strained behind clenched teeth as he managed a few deep, ragged thrusts as he came before collapsing onto you and wrapping his arms around you, just to feel your skin against his. He let out a contented moan as he held you close while each of your hearts pounded against each other. The scent of your sex hung in the room, and you reveled in it as your body relaxed against David’s. He finally moved to pull himself out of you and moved you so your head was once again on your pillow. You rolled onto your side as David fixed the covers over the two of you, and he cuddled against your back and kissed your shoulder as you finally fell off to sleep.


End file.
